


Something New

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Proof Reading we die like Men, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: Bones and Jim realise they're not on the same page when it comes to wedding planning.





	Something New

Leonard McCoy was doing paperwork in his office when Jim came in looking harried. The captain, who managed to wisecrack while under Klingon fire, seemed tense and agitated. The doctor didn’t have time to stand up before Jim was thrusting a PADD under his nose.

‘We really need the invites sent out by the end of the week if we want to stay on schedule. Can you check over the guestlist and make sure I haven’t forgotten anyone?’ he said, his mouth a grim, straight line.

Bones smiled as he took the PADD, relieved it wasn’t anything more serious.

‘Jim, the wedding is over a year away, don’t stress so much-‘

‘Except it’s _not _over a year away, it’s in eleven months and thirteen days and we have to account for subspace interference and RSVPs and letting the caterer and the venue know the headcount-‘ Jim spoke sharply, his voice getting louder and faster before he seemed to catch himself. His shoulders sagged.

‘Could you _please_ do this for me?’

Bones held up his hands in surrender but the frowned after a cursory scroll.

‘Jim, this is over three hundred people?’

‘Yeah, so?’

‘So I didn’t know we were having a big wedding’.

‘Well it wasn’t on purpose, we just know a lot of people. Besides, everyone is scattered across the galaxy and it’ll be a nice excuse to get everyone in the same room’.

‘There’s people on here you haven’t seen since the Academy’, Bones noted dubiously. He felt a stomach ache coming on.

‘Exactly!’. Jim gave a tight smile, seemingly aware that Bones wasn’t on board.

‘It’s our wedding, Jim. I thought it was supposed to be about _us_, not a damned school reunion’. Jim opened his mouth to argue but Bones continued.

‘I’ve done the big wedding thing before and it’s not all it’s cracked up to be. It just feels narcissistic’.

Bones thought back to his wedding to Jocelyn. He had been paraded around in his tux and introduced to distant relatives who said ‘so _this_ is the doctor!’ There had been a first dance that had been simultaneously over in the blink of an eye and agonisingly long. And then he’d been sidelined for the rest of the night. Jocelyn had been radiant in her white dress and she mingled with the crowd with the grace of a queen. Leonard had felt awkward and out of place, a prop that the stagehands had forgotten to put away. That night in the honeymoon suite Jocelyn had told him he had embarrassed her with how anti-social he had been.

The fight seemed to drain out of Jim then. Instead of wound-up, he just looked exhausted.

‘Right. I forgot this was your second time round. Sorry’. He scrubbed a hand across his face and sounded genuinely apologetic. ‘I wasn’t thinking’.

And well shit, this wasn’t what Bones wanted at all. He stood and rounded his desk to be next to Jim.

‘I suppose we can trim it a bit’.

‘Thank you’. He leaned in for a kiss but decided for some reason to press his lips to Jim’s forehead instead. He felt an icy cold certainty that if he had gone for his mouth Jim would have turned his head away and Bones didn’t know how he would cope with that. As it was, the corner of Jim’s mouth quirked upwards and he leaned into Bones for a moment before straightening.

‘You’ve got a few more hours left, right?’

‘Yes sir. You should get some sleep Jim. I’ll try not to wake you when I come in’.

‘Yes Doctor’. Jim didn’t return the kiss before he left.

Leonard sighed as he sat back down. He had gotten what he wanted but the knot in his stomach hadn’t loosened any. He picked up the PADD and scrolled through the guest list, slowly this time. Jim had colour coded the list with yellow circles beside the names of those from his side and blue circles for Bones’. Green for mutual friends, mostly crew. It didn’t take more than a glance to see that blue far outnumbered yellow.

Not only were all his aunts and uncles accounted for, but all his cousins _and _their children too. Not to mention friends from med school, hell there were even some from pre-med. He read on, feeling progressively worse, until a flashing red notification marked URGENT popped up. Forgetting he was using Jim’s personal PADD, Bones clicked on it.

It was a reminder to confirm a booking.

A booking for a farmhouse, a really gorgeous farmhouse.

In Georgia.

For exactly eleven months and fifteen days from now.

Shit.

Bones swiped through pictures of light, airy rooms, a four poster bed and a claw-foot bathtub. Two weeks of seclusion on solid ground, out in the countryside. His finger hovered over ‘Confirm’ before tapping ‘Remind Me Later’. He had already spoiled so much, he didn’t need to spoil this surprise too.

Jim had thought of so much, so many details, all while captaining a starship. Jim, who wanted to cram a room full with all their friends and all of Bones’ family. Jim, who hadn’t seen his brother in a decade and whose own mother hadn’t shown up to his graduation.

Shit.

Two and a half hours later, Bones was not at all surprised to find Jim sitting up crossed-legged on their bed, hunched over a PADD. He was wearing sweats and a faded t-shirt that read ‘STARFLEET ACADEMY TRACK TEAM’. He knew that ‘MCCOY’ was emblazoned on the back, across the shoulders and it gave Bones a funny, not unpleasant lurch, to think of Jim wearing his name like that.

Jim was wearing his glasses which he pushed to the top of his head as he looked up. Bones sat on the edge of their bed and took off his boots.

‘You call this sleep?’ Bones groused. He shot a smile over his shoulder.

‘Too much to do’, Jim said, fighting back a yawn. ‘There’s still the menu to decide and we need alternatives to accommodate allergies and shit but we can’t know what to provide for until we the RSVPs which we won’t get until we send the invites....’ he trailed off sleepily.

‘Well that’s one thing you can cross off your list’. Bones pulled off his science blues, leaving him in his black undershirt. ‘I sent the invites’.

‘You did what?!’ Jim was at full alertness now. ‘I thought we were gonna talk about it more and decide together! Oh god who did you cull?’ Jim scrambled for the PADD, panic evident on his face. Bones kneeled up on the bed and placed both hands on Jim’s shoulders. He massaged at them soothingly as they faced each other.

‘Easy there darlin’, don’t get all flustered. I left the list as it was. No one got cut.’

Almost unconsciously, Jim’s hand came up and started stroking Bones’ forearms.

‘Why?’

Bones sat back down cross legged and pulled Jim into his lap. Jim went easily, wrapping his legs around Bones’ waist. He leaned back slightly, studying Bones face, a small frown on his own.

‘True, this isn’t my first wedding and yeah, all the trimmings feel a bit daunting to me’, Bones leaned in to kiss Jim’s neck. He loved holding Jim like this, cradling him with hands splayed across his back, having to look up at him and tilt his head for a kiss.

‘But it is your first. And if you want to invite the entire galaxy then the only thing that should be stopping you is finding a planet big enough to hold everyone’.

Jim’s hands were in his hair, alternately petting him and scratching his scalp with blunt fingernails. The frown was gone but he was still looking at Bones with appraisal.

‘You’ve got such a good heart Jim and I can’t believe you picked me to be the one to take care of it’.

Jim laughed then, short and breathy, and threw his head back to stare at the ceiling.

‘You’re such a fucking sap’. He sounded a little choked up.

‘You bring it out in me’. Bones took the advantage to lavish more kisses against Jim’s neck before reaching to pull his face down to his. If Jim’s blue eyes were slightly misty, he didn’t comment.

Jim’s arms tightened around his shoulders as they kissed slow and deep. Bones could feel the tension melt out of Jim’s body as they rocked gently together, sleepy and warm and relaxed.

Bones hummed as Jim pulled back to pepper kisses lazily over his face.

‘You know what else?’

‘Hmm?’

‘This is your first wedding, but it’s gonna be my last’.

Jim shifted back and stared at him blank-faced.

‘I hate you so fucking much’ he said before surging forward and knocking Bones flat against the bed.

‘You’

Kiss.

‘Are’

Kiss.

‘Such’

Kiss.

‘A fucking dork’

Kiss. Kiss.

Kissing while laughing is incredibly difficult and Bones was deeply impressed with how well they both managed.

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning, I woke up with a mild-hangover and decided to write this while I was bedridden. Also I'm working on the angstiest fucking spirk fic and I wanted to do something light and fun as a palate cleanser. second drafts are for cowards. or people with standards idk.


End file.
